When Past Becomes Present
by caslspirit15
Summary: Sakura Haruno left her life in Kohona and moved to Suna after a difficult break up, but what happens if what she is trying to get away from manages to appear in her new life? Sometimes the past should stay in the past. SasSak


Hey** Guys! It is caslspirit15 :) I don't even remember the last time I attempted to write a story, but I guess I am going to try again! I am really excited about this story, but I want to know what you guys think and see if I should continue it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this story. **

**Well anyways enjoy ;)**

_Italics **are Sakura's thoughts**_**  
**

**Chapter 1: Reunions?**

**Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven.**

**Suna Hospital 4:45 AM (Thursday)**

"Hey Dr. Haruno-san, can you please go check on the patient in room 231? He recently woke up complaining of chest pain." After speaking the nurse found herself dodging a flying clipboard.

"Go away." _Seriously why do I volunteer to work the graveyard shift? These nurses do NOTHING. _

"Doctor Haruno-san this patient has a history of heart attacks." The nurse stared wide-eyed as she watched the pencil sharpener sitting on Dr. Haruno's desk barely miss her head as it flew by.

"That's their own problem." _Geez this nurse is so annoying; does she not know what hour of the morning it is?_

"DOCTOR HARUNO-SAN!"

"Okay! I am up! You better be out of my eye sight within two seconds though if you don't want me to beat your scrawny butt to a bloody pulp!" _Seriously, I have already checked on this patient 5 times in the last 2 hours, why does no one value sleep around here? Oh well, at least I get to go home in an hour or so, I would kill for my bed right now… and maybe a bubble bath when I wake up in the afternoon. _

Meaningless to say, Sakura Haruno was NOT a morning person, especially without at least 3 cups of coffee in her system, but sense she was one of the youngest doctors in the hospital she got stuck with the crappy shifts.

At the age of 23 Sakura Haruno had finished all her schooling and residency's to become a doctor, and was one of the best. While in school she had been under the instruction of the famous Tsunade, and had made quite a name for herself in Kohona. When she had moved to Suna her outstanding references were easily able to land her a job in their local hospital, but apparently none of the respect she had earned carried over to the miserable city.

Now at the age of 25 she was already on her way to becoming a well-known surgeon, and thankfully she had a successful career because she sure as hell didn't have a life.

_**Smack that, all on the floor. **_

_**Smack that, give me some more. **_

_**Smack that, tell you get sore. **_

_Seriously! Who the heck is calling me right now?_

"Temari, what the hell are you doing calling me at 5 AM?"

"SAKURRRAAAAA, BABYYY WHY DIDN'T YOU GO OUT WITH ALL THE GIRLS TONIGHT?"

"Tem, you are drunk out of your mind, and stop yelling you are giving me a freaking migraine."

"THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION DUMBY!"

"Seriously, Tem stop yelling, and I told you freaking forever ago when you planned this 'girls night' that I had to work the night shift. Some of us aren't born wealthy and have jobs remember? Besides why are you even still up?"

"YOU ARE SO LAME SAKURA! I AM JUST GETTING BACK FROM THIS AMAZINGLY HOT GUYS HOUSE THAT I WENT TO AFTER THE CLUB! I SWEAR YOU ARE THE ONLY 25 YEAR OLD VIRIGIN IN ALL OF SUNA."

_Oh no she did not! I don't care if she is my best friend; I am going to kill that skinny whore! _

"Excuse me! Just because I have standards does not give you the right to make fun of me! I am hanging up… go to sleep Tem!"

"NO SAKURAAA WAITTTT, I MISSS YOU! I TAKE IT BACK YOUR ACTUALLY A FILTHY SLUT!"

"Before I lose my hearing and find a way to kill you through the phone I am hanging up, call me when you wake up tomorrow!"

_I don't even know why I am friends with her sometimes. I am probably just bitter because I would much rather be heavily intoxicated right now like her instead of having to go check on this overly needy patient. _

Sakura left her office and started the trek down the hospital hallways to room 231. _I can't believe she made fun of me for being a freaking virgin! It's not like I have never had a relationship, just all the guys turned out to be douches, not my fault! And at least I can say I have been in love, all Temari does is sleep around! And it isn't like I am completely innocent!_

As fun as it was abusing Temari in her mind, thinking about previous relationships was not exactly a pleasant path. Sakura began reminiscing of all her previous boyfriends. There was Shikamaru who she dated freshmen year in high school, but he eventually broke up with her when he found out he was in love with her best friend Ino. _At least I wasn't too attached to him; we were better as friends anyways. But seriously he couldn't break up with me before he cheated on me? At least we all managed to become friends again, and now I get to spoil their precious babies! _

Then there was Kiba, who she dated in junior year of high school and was captain of the wrestling team, but she broke up with him when she found him making out with the cheerleading captain, Tayuya. _Love the kid to death now, but seriously he was so immature in high school, I can't believe he said he did it because I wouldn't go all the way with him, LOSER! At least he got over his jerkish ways and is now essentially my big brother. _

Then there was Lee… if we even count him. They went on what like 5 dates? _I just felt bad for the poor kid, and I wanted to find out his secret to getting his teeth so white. At least he didn't cheat on me! _

Last but not least there was Sasuke. This is the relationship she couldn't allow herself to dwell on too much. They began dating around wintertime of her senior year and continued dating when they both attended Kohona University. It was seemingly perfect until it ended when Sasuke suddenly broke up with her their last year in college. _Ouch. _

It wasn't that she couldn't get boyfriends, she was actually quite beautiful with her unique soft pink hair that reached her shoulders in waves, and her gracious curves. I mean for heavens sake she had a nice rack and an even nicer ass! Who cares if she was short she sure as hell made up for it in beauty and brains! And she had some gorgeous emerald eyes, just saying! She just wasn't about to waste her time dating guys that only wanted to get in her pants. Plus if she allowed herself to admit it she still wasn't over a certain Uchiha. _Anyways…._

Not allowing herself to enter the depression that she was sure to enter whenever thinking about Sasuke, Sakura instead focused back on her work and finally reached her destination. When picking up the patients charts hanging outside on the hospital room door she read the familiar notes and entered the room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Mr. Sato, how are you doing? I heard you have been having some chest pain?" Sakura immediately entered professional mode, when entering the room but was surprised when she noticed he wasn't in his bed. _Where the heck is he? He can't seriously be taking a walk around the hospital at 5 in the morning; he knows it is against the rules! I am seriously going to kill this guy myself! Just because he is rich and owns half of the hospital doesn't mean he gets to break his own rules!_

While planning the murder of her patient and slightly panicking at the same time, she was about to angrily storm out of the room when she felt a breeze. _Why is the window open, it is like 500 degrees outside? I swear if this guy committed suicide I am going to personally bring his ass back to life and kill him slowly and painfully! _

Sakura sprinted over to the window preparing herself for the worst, and already ready to call the cops. When she looked out of the window she was expecting to see a body on the ground 5 stories down, but instead she lost all ability to breath at what she saw.

"Sasuke?"

**1:00 AM (Earlier that Morning) Kohona Blackops Headquarters **

"SASUKE-TEME!" yelled an obnoxious blonde haired male.

"Dobe." Sasuke Uchiha had recently returned from an undercover assassination mission, and of course his best friend, although he would never admit that to Naruto, just had to know all the details.

"How was your mission? Did you kill him! Of course you did, you never fail missions!"

Naruto Uzumaki had changed very little over the years that Sasuke had known him. He was still the same loud, excessively driven, orange dobe that he was in middle school when they first met.

Sasuke never understood how Naruto could be so hyperactive 24/7. Sasuke just wanted to find a warm bed and recover from his latest mission. He, unlike Naruto, has learned over the years to value the little sleep he does get.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme that isn't even an answer! Use your freaking words! Anyways want to tell me about your mission at the bar? A bunch of the gang is there and I am sure they would all love to see you!"

"Not tonight." Couldn't the dobe understand that all he wanted to do was shower and go to sleep; I mean he just got back from a two week long mission.

"YOU ARE SO LAME! Come on that Ami girl might be there?" Naruto said this as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. You couldn't blame him for wanting to get his best friend laid. He seriously doubted Sasuke had any contact with anyone of the female gender sense his last relationship with his other childhood best friend Sakura ended.

"I am going to bed." Although he had one drunken make out session with Ami, Sasuke never wanted to see her again, she wasn't anything special just very persistent in attempting to get in his bed. And whenever he went out that meant all his fan-girls stalking him and attempting to rape him.

"Sasuke you seriously haven't gone out sense you and Sakura broke up. You need to move on buddy! You were the one who broke her heart anyways so you have no excuse not to be going out living the single life with me."

Naruto just had to bring Sakura up, that was part of his past that Sasuke didn't enjoy reminiscing about. Sure the relationship was great while it lasted, but it didn't end in a pleasant way, and no one knows the reason for it ending other then him. Not even Sakura knows the real reason and it is going to stay that way… if he ever saw her again anyways. He was pretty sure he was the reason for her sudden move to Suna.

"We go to the bar all the time. I am going to bed."

"Sasuke Uchiha you are wanted in Hatake's office right now." Some scrawny new member came up to tell him that Kakashi apparently needed him in his office, which meant either a new mission or he did something wrong. At least it got him away from the pestering dobe.

"You are lucky you got out of going to the bar tonight Sasuke-teme, but you are going out soon wither you want to or not, you only live once buddy, don't waste it on being an emotionally constipated ice cube!"

Naruto stormed off down the hallway towards the exit, while Sasuke went in the other direction towards the Captains office. When he reached the office he entered and noticed Kakashi sitting at his desk reading his usual novel. Pervert.

"Aah Sasuke, how nice of you to join me. Good job on your last mission, I assume everything went smoothly?" Although some found Kakashi intimidating because of his mask, Sasuke had known the man for as long as he remembered. He had become somewhat of a second father to him after his family was murdered, and he knew that Kakashi was the biggest softy in all of Kohona.

"Aa. It was easy."

"Sasuke you say that about every mission, well sorry to not give you much rest but the real reason I called you in here is because I have another mission for you."

There went his plans of reacquainting himself with his warm bed.

"Aa."

"I assume that means you accept? Well in that case you leave right after this overview. You are to travel to Suna, specifically to their local hospital. Within this hospital resides a man by the name of Daisuke Sato. He is a very well known businessman throughout Japan, and it recently has been discovered that he has been supplying underground gangs in Kohona with weapons. Your mission is to retrieve him from his hospital room and bring him back here for interrogation. Understood?"

"Aa. I will leave now," As Sasuke got up to leave the room, Kakashi called him back.

"One last thing, you can absolutely under no circumstances leave any witnesses. If word gets out that Kohona is interrogating this man, there could be risk of mass gang retaliation."

"I understand." Seriously like Sasuke didn't already know that.

"Sasuke, what I mean is if there are any witnesses I expect you to dispose of them." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Will do. See you tomorrow afternoon Kakashi."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the overly confident agent. Sure Sasuke was one of the best Blackops that Kohona had, but that kid seriously needed to invest in a personality. Then again with all that kid has been through it is amazing he is somewhat emotionally stable, Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke exit his office.

Sasuke looked through the mission folder as walked towards his Audi GT3. According to the reports it didn't appear that it was going to be too difficult to knock this man out sense he apparently was weak from a recent heart attack. The hardest part would be getting down from the 5 floors while carrying a 280-pound man.

Well, Sasuke would figure that out when he got there, his estimated arrival time to Suna was approximately 4:45 AM. Good thing Sasuke had learned how to function on no sleep, he knew he shouldn't have got excited about actually sleeping in his bed tonight, that obviously wasn't going to happen.

While driving to Suna Sasuke thought about little, but one thought continuously entered his mind, to his displeasure. He wondered if this was the hospital that Sakura worked at? He doubted she would be working the graveyard shift, let alone be in this specific hospital. Halting that dangerous chain of though, he decided it didn't matter she was a thing of his past and he had no bonds to her anymore.

After a couple more hours of driving Sasuke finally arrived to the hospital and parked his Audi within a couples of yards from the wall that he would soon be climbing. Sasuke closed his car door and locked it and immediately sprinted over to the near by bushes for cover until he could figure out where the security cameras were hidden.

After scouting out the area, Sasuke realized that the hospital had no security cameras… strange. Sasuke got a bad gut feeling; no mission was ever this easy. Deciding not to dwell on his stroke of luck too much, Sasuke started to climb the hospital wall.

After a short time Sasuke reached his targets window and to his luck once again the window was unlocked. Sasuke slid into the room and noticed his target lying on the bed in the middle of the room asleep. Sasuke knew he needed to act quickly just in case any doctors or nurses decided to come in and check on the patient, so he swiftly moved to his target and injected a sleeping potion into the man to confirm that he wouldn't be waking up any time in the near future.

Moving back over to the window he lowered the rope to the ground and went to lift up Sato. Normally lifting a 280 lbs. guy wouldn't be a challenge for Sasuke but considering he just got back from a grueling assassination mission just before this, he wasn't to eager for getting down this building with an extra weight. Without exerting much effort he lifted the man and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke reminded himself to thank Naruto later for passing out so much at the bars so he was used to carrying full sized men around.

Thinking to himself smugly that this had been one of the easiest missions for him in a long time he reached the window and started to get ready to climb down when he heard the last thing he wanted too hear.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Mr. Sato, how are you doing? I heard you have been having some chest pain?"

Not wasting anytime Sasuke started climbing down the wall as fast as he possibly could, he didn't want to risk having to deal with witnesses. A part of him was distracted by the familiarity of the voice though, but he didn't have time to worry about that his one thought right now was getting his ass out of there and back to his car.

When he was about three fourths of the way down the wall he heard something that made him curse every god.

"Sasuke?"

"Shit." Was the only response he could muster as he looked up to the window and the last person he wanted to see right now. Sakura Haruno. So much for the easy mission.

**Hope you guys liked it! Now review REVIEW review! I want to know what you think! **

**Love you all :)**


End file.
